Of Light and Darkness and Dusk and Dawn
by sorenity4eva
Summary: Max: I watched in shock as my inscisors sharpened and elongated, and my eyes turned crimson red. Fang: I watched in horror and fascination as my body frame changed into a wolfs, I grew fur, canines, and my eyes turned yellow. The real title was shortened.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, sorenity4eva fans. This is my new maximum ride story I was talking about, I hope you enjoy. I present Of Water and Fire, Dusk and Dawn, and Light and Darkness.**

Ch 1 Changes

Max P.O.V.

"Have it your way!" I yelled and slammed the door.

Hello I'm Maximum Ride call me anything else and you'll wake up next morning wondering where your fingers and toes are. I'm 19 and I already graduated from college, mainly because I'm a genius. No, I'm not bragging.

As you can see I'm pissed off at my parents, and now I'm stalking off into the forest/my backyard. Did I mention that my parents are filthy rich? Well they are, and I think a couple of stray coins replaced their brains, because they want to send me to the army. They think that deep down I want to do it, and after all my convincing, my arguments haven't penetrated to their brains.

I stormed off into the forest until I heard rustling I whirled around, only to see… nothing. Ignoring what happened, I kept on storming off.

I heard another rustling I turned around again, but this time a pale girl with black hair tackled me. She had wild eyes and looked really hungry.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" I said, still pinned under her. "You probably won't be after I'm done with you" she hisses. Then I noticed two sharp fangs protruding from her mouth, right before she plunged them into my neck.

I realized what she was a little too late and I blacked out.

Fang P.O.V.

I was wandering around a creek, being the orphaned loner I am when I heard heavy breathing behind me.

I turned around to see a large wolf staring into my eyes.

It spoke to me "You are the one of the prophecy, the other one is transforming right now. Now it's your turn." Then it lunged at me and bit my arm.

It caught me off guard considering I was processing what he was saying; after he bit me he galloped off.

I looked down at my bite and noticed all the blood I was losing, and I blacked out, right after I realized _a werewolf just bit me._

**This is technically my second Fanfic, but it's the third I started because I started it on the same day of my other fanfic. Okay so a boy named Kirix will be joining us in later chapters, but for now, check out my other stories. The story, An Unexpected Story from an Unsuspecting Girl, explains who Kirix is. And a percy Jackson, maximum ride crossover is the other one I started today. I hope you enjoy my stories!**

**R&R?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. Another chapter of, Of Light and… blah I don't feel like writing the whole thing.**

**Kirix: You're so lazy**

**Me: Meh**

Ch 2 The Prophecy

Max P.O.V.

I woke up to see a bunch of pale figures looming over me.

"She's awake! Should I tell her now? Ah! I don't know what to do!" the person talking was the only person with tan skin.

She looked at me, "Hi I'm Nudge! I'll be your instructor in a sort of way. You're probably wondering what you need to be instructed for, well guess what, you're a vampire!" I looked at her in shock.

Then an older woman came over, she looked like she was about in her forties, "And you're a very special one indeed. I believe we haven't met yet." I shook my head; I was in too much shock to speak. "I'm Valencia Martinez, but you can call me Valencia." I nodded "I'm Max" I introduced.. She spoke again "Now back to the matters at hand."

I asked "Why did one of your people attack me." Valencia shook her head "Sheila here had no self control, she's kind of new." I nodded in realization.

"Anyways, you my girl, are part of an important prophecy. Long ago, when our people still had shamans, during blood moon, the only time when vampires and werewolves meet, the shamans created a prophecy. It said that a vampire and werewolf would fall in love with each other. When they share a true love's kiss, they will become the most powerful people in the world." she explained.

I nodded and urged her to keep on going "The only problem is there was a stain on the prophecy and it erased some of the print" she said.

Nudge spoke up "It looks like a coffee stain, or maybe it's blood…" Valencia shook her head and sighed "Nudge, please stop interrupting me." Nudge lowered her head "Sorry Valencia." Valencia smiled back and turned to me, "So we don't know what the prophecy said, but the last of our shamans said, the lovers would figure it out themselves." I nodded.

"But how did you know it was me?" I asked. "Well it was kind of obvious, because when you transformed a blinding light flashed." she said. "Oh okay, so where do we find this other werewolf guy?" Valencia shrugged "It might take a while, but we should visit the werewolf tribe close by, just in case. Oh, and Max? You can go into the sun, garlic won't hurt you, and a splinter won't swell up your skin, just because you're special." I nodded, I let out an inward sigh of relief, at least I won't be so pale.

Fang P.O.V.

After I woke up, the other werewolves gathered over me saying I'm special and all that. They explained the prophecy and said that we'd meet the local vampire tribe tonight.

I made friends with Iggy, another werewolf really fast. He even got more than ten words out of me, and trust me that's a big accomplishment.

We met in a clearing in the middle of a forest and standing next to, who I assume is their leader, was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

She had dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes that I could just melt in, _she might be the girl of the prophecy,_ a voice in my head said, but I highly doubt it, us being in the same town is highly unlikely.

Our leaders Jeb and the other lady, who I later learned was Valencia, conversed and at the end of their conversation, both their eyes were wide with joy.

They called me over and also the other pretty girl.

"Fang, meet Max, she's the vampire in the prophecy." I nodded and put out my hand.

"Hi, I'm Fang," she took my hand and I couldn't help but notice the sparks traveling up my hand, I guess she noticed it because she tensed up.

"Hi, I Max" even her voice was beautiful, this prophecy is starting to sound better and better.

**I know what you're thinking. Fang should be the vampire and Max should be the werewolf, but in this story I imagined Max to be the vampire so too bad *sticks out tongue***

**Kirix: Very mature**

**Me: Whatever**

**Kirix: R&R?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. So today I checked my email and five people added this story in less than 24 hours, now only if those people who added this story to their favorites and reviewed, I might update two times a day, but only of you people review. Also I noticed a small typo in the last chapter near the end, I'm sorry, typos annoy me too.**

**Kirix: Yes people review, so this poor little eleven year old baby will be happy**

**Me: Shut up Kirix, I'm the one who created you, I can also get rid of you**

**Kirix: Grr, okay guys you know the drill for the disclaimer**

Ch 3 Proper Acquaintances

Max P.O.V.

So Valencia and Jeb were talking and near the end of their conversation, both of their eyes were widened with excitement.

Valencia then motioned me over, "Max, can you come over here?" I walked over.

"Fang, meet Max, she's the vampire in the prophecy." Fang nodded and put out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Fang." I took his hand, and weirdly enough sparks shot up my arm, I tensed up. I also noticed that Fang did too, _wait, no, this can't be good, get yourself together, you can't be falling in love already._

I gathered enough confidence to talk and said, "Hi, I'm Max."

Jeb then spoke up "We're going to leave you two to talk alone."

Fang nodded. He walked over to a large tree stump and patted the spot next to him.

I walked over to him plopped right where he gestured, before I could talk he spoke up, "So… I guess we're supposed to be all lovey dovey." I nodded, "First, let's get to know each other."

I nodded again and said "Let's start by your two favorite colors, favorite food, what you think would be awesome for a pet, and what you like about being the um… creature type thingy… you turned into." At the last comment Fang let out a deep chuckle.

Then he started "Okay, I like black and turquoise, anything that doesn't taste like crap, a dragon raised at birth would be awesome, and my favorite part of being a werewolf is… well I haven't tested anything out. I mean I crossed over but my werewolf characteristics haven't kicked in. I have to say though; my favorite part is getting to meet a pretty girl like you."

I laughed at the last part "That was really cheesy, you know that? Anyways I say the same for everything you said and I haven't… changed either; but you look nice enough. Also, you know what? You didn't l strike me as the type that talks more than 20 words."

He shrugged "I didn't really need to."

"Okay, now something about your life that's different." I said.

"I'm an orphan, my parents died when I was little so I resorted to living in the forest." He said sadly.

"Oh, Fang, I'm so sorry. I am sadly, filthy rich, with parents that try to spoil me. Instead of that, they smother me, thinking I want to be in the army, so they're trying to ship me off." I said disdainfully.

"Wow, you're parents are idiots." he said, then I suddenly remembered, "I guess they've been smothering me so much that I forgot to mention that I was adopted from an abusive orphanage."

Fangs eyes widened "You mean the McCarthy Orphanage?" I nodded, "Yeah how did you know?" "Maxie!" then Fang hugged me with an oh so familiar bear hug, "Fangles?"

Fang P.O.V.

When she mentioned the orphanage, the memories flooded back to me. Max and I were two years old and when we got to the orphanage we became fast friends.

When we were six I finally admitted that I had a crush on her, but a week after I told her, she got adopted.

I was devastated, and her response to me was "I like you too." of course our relationship only consisted of large hugs, it was still nice.

So when she asked "Fangles?" (that was the nickname she gave me when we were little) I couldn't help myself and crushed her into one of the bear hugs that I used to give her. Surprisingly, she hugged me back.

"I missed you so much." She whispered, "Me too." I said.

Then I heard a chorus of aw's in the bushes, Max jumped off of me and went into her fighting stance, "I can see you still haven't let your guard down, you've always liked to fight when we were little." She nodded, "My parents got me a kickboxing gym." she said. I nodded and went into fighting stance too.

Then Valencia came from out of the bushes, "I see you two got properly acquainted." I could hear Max hiss under her breath "You were spying on us?" she said through clenched teeth.

Then Jeb came out "Yes we did, just in case you two would get along well." she shook her head, "Whatever." she said.

Then I turned her to face me "Max, will you continue to go out with me?" Max looked shocked "Yes, I will." Max said with a smile.

**Okay a somewhat normal length chapter, right? Anyways, I was watching American Idol, and Colt and Skyler, (They are contestants) were on a lot of duets/interviews together, when others asked if they were dating, Colt said, "Again, Skyler and I are not dating. It's because she owns a gun." After that comment, I cracked up.**

**Kirix: Well you do own a bebe gun…**

**Me: So, what are you saying?**

**Kirix: Nothing. R&R? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yellow, I'm back baby… ooookaaay. Anyways on with the story.**

Ch 4 Happy Birthday!

Max P.O.V.

Fang and I were dating for five days now, and weirdly both of us haven't changed yet. I just thought that since we were special, we would take maybe a month to transform, boy was I wrong.

Today was my 20th birthday and hopefully, Fang didn't forget. I woke up to Fang looming over my bed, since I wasn't human anymore, I had to live with the other vampires, who have a giant underground house.

Anyways, Fang was looming over me; I screamed and sat up to see a smirk on his face "Good morning Medusa".

"Wipe that look off your face and toss me my jacket over there." he obeyed and handed me my jacket.

I walked into the bathroom to see a big surprise, I watched in shock as my teeth sharpened and my eyes turned crimson red.

"Fang? I think you need to come over here!" I yelled he walked over to the bathroom and looked at me in shock, but he recovered quickly.

"Did this already happen?" he nodded as his eyes turned yellow and a pair of canines replaced his incisors, but they quickly disappeared.

"Good. Now let's hope you didn't forget something that's very special about today." I said, he looked at me "Happy birthday Max, your present is on the dining table." he said, I ran quickly down the stairs to see a large bag that had a card on it.

I opened it and read:

_Dear Max,_

_ Happy Birthday. I hope you like your present, but it might take a while to hatch. I'll be there if you need any help and you know that._

_Love, Fang_

Hatch? Hatch what? I reached into the bag and pulled out something round, I looked at it quizzically "What the heck is this?" Fang grinned "It's a dragon egg, I wanted it to be special and Jeb knew a dragon breeder from another dimension." I looked at him in shock, "You've got to be kidding me! Oh my gosh Fang! I love it!" I exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it." he said. "My only question is, what kind of dragon is this?" I asked, "It's a Night Fury," he said, "As in the same kind from my all time favorite movie, How to Train Your Dragon?" he nodded.

I grinned, "If it's a boy I'll call him Toothless, if it's a girl I'll call her Midnight." Fang just nodded in agreement.

Then the egg shook, Fang's eyes widened, "We need to get to a deep body of water, and fast!" he said frantically.

I asked him "Why?" "Because they explode when they're hatching." It was my turn for my eyes to widen.

I grabbed the egg and ran outside, I noticed that I was running super fast, because all of my surroundings were just a blur, _cool!_ I thought.

Then we reached the ocean, and I threw the egg in. Right when it touched the sea-floor a small amount of bubbles came out, considering how deep the water was, and a little black ball shot out of the water.

I caught it and looked at it, it was the cutest thing I've ever seen, it was technically a miniature Toothless and it was a boy so I named him Toothless Jr.

Fang saw Toothless and smiled; I smiled back and put Toothless down to hunt for food. They hatch already knowing how to hunt.

Fang walked over and said "Do you want to stay here for a while?" I nodded.

We talked and laughed for a while, suddenly Fang leaned in for a kiss, but instead, some sort of magnetic pulse pulled us apart, like we couldn't kiss.

"What happened?" I asked, "I don't know but we better ask Valencia, take Toothless and let's get back to the house." he said.

So we ran back, ready to ask about a million questions.

**Chapter 4 is done. Yay!**

**R&R?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heylo, so I kind of left you on a cliffy and I'm here to relieve you of your suspense. M'kay? Oh yeah I didn't talk about Fang's transformation, just look at the summery, kay?**

Ch 5 Decisions

Max P.O.V.

So Fang and I walked over the newly built, werewolf-vampire meeting place, and saw Valencia and Jeb already talking.

I confronted them first, "Jeb, Valencia, Fang and I tried to kiss. Is that straightforward enough?" Valencia looked overjoyed, "Good, good, now I see you said the word _tried_" I nodded.

Then Fang butted in "Yeah, when I pulled her in, some sort of force pried us apart."

Jeb had a face of realization "Oh, about that…" Max growled under her breath "… well I guess the Forbidden Pairing curse kicked in huh?" I growled louder this time "What Forbidden Pairing curse?" I said trying very hard to keep myself from tackling Jeb. "Well, as you know, you two are werewolf and vampire. So some sort of force will keep you from getting too close, I mean lip close." I was agitated "And why is there that force?"

Jeb shrugged "The shamans made it so the two kinds wouldn't rip each other apart."

Fang shook his head, "And that was the missing part of the prophecy. But what are we supposed to do?"

I thought "We have to become the same type of… of… creature to be able to become close."

Valencia shook her head "If you guys bite each other, we're not sure if you two will live, or die. It's because it has never been done."

"Fang? Will you be willing to risk it?" I asked hopefully.

Fang nodded with a determined look, "As long as we do it together, I can't stand living without you." I nodded "Why don't we say goodbye to some friends, just in case we don't make it." Fang nodded.

"Okay I'll be off to see Nudge then I'll see you in an hour, kay?" Fang nodded yet again.

I just shook my head and walked off.

Saying goodbye to Nudge was hard, over the week we became fast friends, even if she made my ears bleed more than once.

Even when she was crying she was talkative.

Somehow, she got from, how's she's going to miss me to, dried cranberries. God, I'll miss that girl.

Fang P.O.V

Saying goodbye to Iggy was pretty heartbreaking.

First he tried to act all cool, then he burst into tears and gave me a 'Man Hug' he wiped away his tears and waved goodbye. I gave a rare smile and walked away.

Now, it's time for the hardest part, I have to hurt Max.

**Okayyyyyy um I have nothing to say but…**

**R&R?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay second chappie today! Okay the last chapter was short and this one might be too. But I virtual pinky promise that the next two chapters after this will be longer.**

**Kirix: Uh huh yes trust the eleven year old.**

**Me: Meh deal with it**

Ch 6 Bite Me

Fang P.O.V.

As soon as I saw Max, I ran toward her.

Max looked up at me, "Fang?" "Yes?" "Bite me."

Then and there I couldn't resist the urge to plunge my teeth into her skin, she must used some mind controlling to do this.

I whispered "I'm sorry." as I lost control ad bit her, at the same time she bit me. We both screamed in pain..

For a while we stood still, not knowing what would happen next.

Then we both collapsed into whatever oblivion awaits us, then I melted into a pleasant dream/ horrible nightmare.

Max P.O.V.

As soon I said "Bite me." Fang had a different look in his eyes, like he was fighting my new ability.

He whispered "I'm sorry." and plunged his fangs into my skin, at the same exact time. The pain was excruciating and I couldn't help but scream, Fang did too.

I stood there, feeling myself slip slowly into oblivion. The last thing I saw was Fang slump next to me, and I lay there as I slipped into a deep pleasant and painful sleep.

**Told ya it was short!**

**FLYING PICKLE PIGS!**

**Okay I don't want to waste a chapter on an authors note so I was wondering which story you want me to devote myself to.**

**An Unexpected Story from an Unsuspecting Girl**

**This story**

**Or The Tide Meets the Sky?**

**I'm not making it official, I just wanna know I'm probably gonna do this like two months from now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya! So how are you… fine be that way!**

**Kirix: She's tired**

**Me: *Sticks out tongue***

**Kirix: Very mature anyways disclaimer, blah, blah, blah, bye!**

Ch 7 Max's Dream

I woke up in a totally white room and I panicked, "Wha? Gyah! Where am I?" then two little kids walked up to me.

One was a little girl about the age of six, and the other was a boy about the age of eight. "W-who are you?" I asked.

The little girl giggled "We're angels, I'm Angel and that's Gazzy, don't ask why he has that name." she said in an adorable voice.

I nodded, _huh, an angel named Angel._

Gazzy walked closer and said "You are in the middle of life and heaven, if you want to live, we have one condition, but you can't know until you get back to Earth."

"It won't be anything too bad right?" I asked, "Well… it will be painful when you get them but afterwards you'll be fine."

I nodded, "I'll only go, if Fang agrees too. Okay?" Angel and Gazzy nodded. "Good now I'm going to go back to sleep, take me back to Earth when you're done talking to Fang." the two nodded obediently and walked off.

I even if I had a throbbing headache I couldn't get any shut-eye, then pain shot throughout my whole body.

I kept my eyes shut tightly, until I could bear to open one eye.

There was Fang, in his werewolf form, with bloodthirsty eyes and lips curled back into a snarl, "Hello beautiful, now's time to say goodnight, forever." he growled.

I screamed, but then his eyes softened, "Oh, Max I'm sorry." "Fang it's okay, it's probably something getting to your head." I said softly.

I gathered him into a hug, but then his lips curled back again and he whispered into my ear "Gotcha." and he attacked, I screamed as he tore into my flesh like I was fresh prey.

Then he stalked away as if nothing happened, I lay there looking down only to see no blood pouring out of my wound, in fact there was no wound at all.

But the pain still stayed, then Angel and Gazzy returned. Angel looked at Gazzy with worried eyes "Oh no! Satin must have given her a visit, what about Fang? Gazzy check on Fang, I need to lead Max's soul back to Earth." she said in a leader-like tone Gazzy nodded in response.

The last thing I said as I slipped in and out of consciousness was "Fang stay strong." it came out barely a hoarse whisper and my head fell limply.

Angel P.O.V.

"Fang stay strong." Max whispered.

I sighed, it's going to take a while to lead her soul back to Earth in an unconscious state.

I better start now, or the vampires and werewolves would be worried.

***Yawn***

**R&R?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm still tired.**

Ch 8 Fang's Dream

I found myself lying on the ground in an entirely white room. It was so white, you couldn't see where it ended.

Two kids where standing in front of me, one was a girl about the age of six, and the other was a boy about the age of eight.

"W-who are you two?" I said, still dazed. The girl giggled "I'm Angel and that's Gazzy, we're angels." by the looks of the two laughing, I had a very confused look on my face, "Why is his name Gazzy?" Angel giggled again, "He has a funky digestive system." "Oh okay…"

Gazzy started to talk, "You are in between Earth and heaven." he said plainly. "How is that possible?" I asked, "I don't know…" Gazzy said.

"Okay… Where's Max?" I asked, "She's over there," Gazzy said pointing in a direction, but I couldn't see anything, "far away, oh yeah, we need to check on her, but first I have a question to ask you." I nodded, "You have a decision to make, either die and go to heaven, or go back to Earth." he said, "That wasn't a question, it was more of a statement. And I will only go back to Earth if Max goes too." I stated.

Angel and Gazzy nodded, "Why don't we check on Max?" Angel said, Gazzy agreed and they walked off.

I sat down and supported my head on my arm, _I hope Max is okay._

"Fang? Is that you?" I heard a familiar voice, "Max? Where are you?" I asked frantically looking around. Then she appeared behind me, "I'm right here." I gave her a bear hug, "Shouldn't you be with Angel and Gazzy?" then she snarled into my ear, "Oh they're with the real Max. Fang, she's nothing, come with me to Hell." I let go of her.

Max, I mean it, was in vampire form, ready to attack, "What have you done with my Max?" I growled, she snickered, "About the same thing I'm going to do to you."

The she lunged for my neck, as her fang pierced my flesh, I screamed in agony. She drained me of my blood and left my living husk of a body on the ground, when I hit the ground, as if on cue, Gazzy ran over.

"Oh my gosh, it's happened to Fang too!" Gazzy panicked then I said, "Is Max okay?" Gazzy nodded, "Angel's leading her to Earth right now, I should do that too." he said quickly, as if he was in a rush, "What happened to me?" Gazzy looked worried, "You shouldn't be talking right now, save your energy, you're going to need it. But if you're wondering, you just got a piece of Hell." I nodded.

The last thing I said was, "Max, stay strong, I know you can do it." and I blacked out.

Gazzy P.O.V.

*Sigh* Hauling an unconscious body to Earth is going to be so hard!

But I'm glad he still loves Max, after that incident from Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he was afraid of Max. I guess not.

Anyways, I have to drag him down the 'stairs' to Earth, why won't they get an elevator.

I guess they wouldn't let me in though, considering my digestive system.

Oh well, as long as I don't care, it doesn't matter right?

Now, the task at hand. Fang is four times bigger than me, this is going to be a very long journey to Earth.

At least he wasn't the fat guy I had to drag upstairs, *shudder* he pretended to be passed out so I had to drag him up.

**Okay, this chapter is slightly longer than usual, right? No. Oh well, I'm still tired.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yellow! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever! But I have sort of an excuse, I have a core teacher, (English and History) and a science teacher, and a math teacher, and a reading teacher, and an orchestra teacher that makes us practice a lot, that gives me a shiz load of homework, each! And an eleven year old has to sleep right? Right.**

**Kirix: Okay so to Myrna Maeve, Sora says thanks to your review and yes I'm not a Mary Sue. Why do they call them Mary Sue's anyways, I'm a boy, *Goes on grumbling about the name***

**Me: Shut up Kirix! Ugg that kid is giving me a headache**

**Kirix: Kid! I'm older than you!**

**Me: Technically you're only a year old since I created you in fifth grade for a writing project**

**Kirix: Whatever**

**Me: Okay disclaimer blah, blah, blah.**

**On with the story… wait what story am I working on? Oh yeah the vampy one… vampy?**

Ch 9 Waking Up

Max P.O.V

"Urgh, I have a pounding headache." I groaned while I sat up.

I heard gasps and murmurs, then Valencia and Jeb walked up, "So you're awake, we thought you were um… really dead, because we don't know how to tell that you were still with us." Jeb said nervously, then my eyes widened, "Where's Fang?" I said panic stricken.

"He already woke up, he's in the kitchen, do you want to see him?" Valencia asked, I hopped out of bed and walked toward their kitchen.

"Fang? Where are you? Then I saw something horrible, it was another vampire girl shoving her chest in Fang's face and trying to kiss him saying, "You won't miss that slut! You know I'm the one you want!" her voice was unbearably squeaky. But the worst part was, he wasn't making any attempts to escape he just stood there with a look in his eyes that I didn't like.

I gasped and ran out the door, with Fang screaming my name and the vampire girl giggling like an idiot, for now I'm calling her the RHW or the Red Headed Wonder.

I ran into Valencia, and she looked at me, "Max? What's wrong?" I managed to say in between sobs, "A red headed vampire girl was shoving her chest in front of Fang's face and he didn't even fight back!" I cried into her shoulders, she rubbed circles into my back.

"Honey, I'm so sorry to hear that, you said that the girl was a red head?" I nodded and went back to sobbing.

You might be thinking, _Max crying? _Well you would be crying too if your boyfriend was cheating on you, don't you think?

Anyways Valencia started to talk again, "That was Lissa, she will flirt with any guy within her sight. At one point when we told her about the legend she thought she was the one, so she ran outside and one of her arms got turned into ash. That day she made a vow, and I'm guessing you know what it was?" I nodded.

"B-but why would she want us to be separated if we were trying to make the world a better place?" Valencia shook her head, "That, my dear, is jealousy. Especially since Fang is a good-looking guy, she probably couldn't resist."

I nodded and walked off to my room, just to see Toothless Jr. eating the last of the fish he caught from the lake nearby. Toothless looked up and saw my tear-streaked face, he made a face that said _why are you crying? _I just smiled.

He snorted and curled up next to me, dosing off into a happy world of dreams.

I just sat there watching him sleep, when I felt a really sharp pain where my should blades should be. I screamed and Nudge and a few others came running, with alert faces.

But the alertness melted away into shock and panic, while I was curled up on the floor in a pool of my own blood, I croaked "Fang," and passed out.

Nudge P.O.V

I ran in to see Max, with a face contorted into a face of pain, and curled up in a growing pool of pain, she croaked, "Fang," and slipped out of consciousness.

I nodded towards one of my helpers and she ran off to warn the others, "Allyson, get hot towels and a first aid kit, stat!" Allyson nodded. She ran off.

I knelt down to put pressure on her wound, then a thought came to me, "How is a vampire bleeding? Oh yeah, it must be the wolf part of her, wait that means the transformation worked! Why am I talking to myself?" I shrugged and rolled Max over.

Then I cut open the parts where the bleeding was strongest, my eyes widened. Right in front of me were a pair of blood covered wings.

Fang P.O.V

I was walking down the hall after I woke up from my dream with a pounding headache and I was starved so I went down to the kitchen where I saw a red headed vampire girl.

"Hey hot stuff! How bout we go somewhere private and ditch that Max slut," she said in a really annoying squeaky voice.

I just stood there with a rock hard face, "Ooh! Mister rock, sexy!" she said.

I backed slowly away from her, she just kept on walking forward, until I bumped into the stupid counter, she grinned.

"You're mine now." she said, then she made me look into her eyes, which were filled with a look of lust, my mind became hazy and she put her hands on the counter on either side of me.

She tried to kiss me, but the force was pulling her apart, then suddenly I felt a wave of lust and stood idle.

Then I heard a gasp, I snapped out of whatever trance I was in and whirled around, standing there was Max, with watering eyes.

_What the frick, what have I done?_

I ran after yelling her name, when I realized that it was too late, I went back to my room.

I buried my face into my hands sighing.

"Why am I such an idiot? Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I said repeatedly hit my head.

Then a tremendous pain went down my back, I screamed and fell to the floor. I just laid there hoping that it would go away, but it just got worse. I noticed a pool of blood surrounding me. Then, two girls ran in, one of them yelled, "It's happened to Fang too!"

With the last of my energy, I said, "Max." and I slipped out of consciousness.

**GORILLAZ IS THE AWESOMEST BAND EVER!**

**THEY WROTE…**

**SUPER**

**FAST**

**JELLYFISH!**

**Okay now that I have your attention…**

**I know you don't like the Fang cheating thingy, but it's for the story so… TOO BAD! Anyways I'm thinking of starting a new story called, Happily Ever After, it will be a collection of Fairytales, myths, and legends with the Maximum Ride characters! For almost all of the stories, the main characters will be Fang and Max, and most of them will probably be modern day stories, but you know, it's the same storyline. WHATEVES.**


End file.
